Conventional launcher connectors are typically bulky making it difficult to position launchers close to one another. Conventional low profile electrical connectors used with small diameter rocket launching systems typically degrade or erode due to the environment in which the connector components are used. Additionally, the components of low profile launching systems are not designed to be reusable. Moreover, it is often difficult to assemble corresponding mating pairs of conventional connectors because of the inability to view the components in the launcher, and the inability of the components to self-align.
Therefore, a need exists for a rocket launcher connector assembly that has a low profile, reduces erosion, has reusable components, facilitates blind mating of the components, and has a low profile.